


A Study in Oblivion

by cumberb00ty



Series: A Study in Sherlolly [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberb00ty/pseuds/cumberb00ty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly,Sherlock,Mary and John go to Alton Towers for Sherlock's birthday and all sorts of shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Oblivion

''Sherlock...I have told you time and time again,stop swearing...especially when you're on the road.'' Molly moaned at Sherlock who had just had a tantrum over someone overtaking him on the dual carriageway.

Sherlock gave a death stare at his girlfriend,his fury building up inside of him at the 'idiotic imbeciles on the road'.

''Look,Sherlock. I don't want you to lose your concentration,go easy yeah?'' Sherlock reluctantly obeyed,forced to keep his road rage anger within much to his dismay.

Elsewhere,in the car behind,John had a similar problem when it came to road rage his language was more fruitful however.

''Fucking Wanker...Did you see that Mary? Some stupid arsehole speeding.'' His voice was raised '' They shouldn't be allowed on the road.'' John beeped and put his middle finger up at the car speeding,inhabited by a group of teenagers who smirked and shouted all sorts at the Watson's.

''John,just go easy yeah?'' Mary repeating the exact words Molly had said to Sherlock a few minutes previous. ''Mary,you don't understand there are idiotic imbeciles on the road these days and YOU HAVE GOT TO HAVE YOUR EYES AND EARS EVERYWHERE.''John raged at the last part and Mary rolled her eyes and decided to ignore John for the rest of the car journey.

Meanwhile,in the Holmes' car whilst Sherlock was banging his head against the steering wheel at the build up of traffic,Molly wondered if Mary was in the same situation with John,and so did Mary wonder about Molly-vice versa. 

Molly's thoughts was interrupted by Sherlock's sudden glee ''Finally,we're here. Alton Towers. 1/2 Mile-halle-fucking-lujah''   
''Sherlock...stop swearing'' Molly gave Sherlock a deadly stare and Sherlock started to crumble under her look ''Erm...Sorry Mol'' he said trying to get out of the hole he is in.  
It didn't work but a small smile did form on Molly's lips as she whispered into Sherlock's ear. ''Honey,I am driving on the way back'' leading to Sherlock's enthusiastic reply- ''Agreed.''

Mary had also worked her magic on her husband,with pursued lips she touched her husbands knee and said ''Dear...this is the last time you're driving me anywhere...I'll drive from now on'' and with that a huge smile formed on Dr Watson's lips. ''Understood''

A few minutes later,after the two cars had parked up in the Alton Tower's car park,and the four friends had greeted each other. Sherlock and John hurried along to the ticket machine.  
''Looks like your plan worked mate.'' murmured John giving Sherlock a light pat on the back. ''I love it when a good plan goes together...We drive like morons,they volunteer to drive on the way back and we're allowed to make excursions to the pub-paradise.'' continued John ''Paradise indeed'' replied the consulting detective.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
